Love trap
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are friends or kinda friends. but sadly Syaoran have to move from Tomoeda to Hong Kong. a few years later Syaoran come back but not as Syaoran that Sakura once know but as the new Syaoran. thinking that Syaoran already forget about her, Sakura push her luck to see what fate will welcome here. RE:WRITE *sorry for my errors


Love trap

Card captor Sakura

©1998 by CLAMP

~ccs~ccs~ccs~ccs~

_Hi! It's me again~  
it's been a long time since I upload anything but~ finally my new ffn done!  
Thank you so much for Miss Kira for helping me /  
she the best! Anyway please enjoy my one shot story :D_

_Anyways this is a re-uploaded story!  
I've try to search for my mistake and I've made some changing here and there (maybe).  
So anyway how to read:  
"blablabla" normal talk_

_(blablablabla) song.  
_

_**Sakura POV**_

"Sakura, what's with that long face?" My annoying brother said to me as I pouted with watery eyes while looking at my hand phone.

"It's none of your business Touya, leave me alone!" I almost yelled at him because of my foul mood, I want to be alone right now, well maybe it's my fault because right now I was sitting on chair in the dining room where everybody can see me pouting and watery eyes that is about to explode.

"If you wanted to be alone and cry, you know then better to do it in your own room not at the dining room where everyone can see you! And come on tell me what have happened to you? Maybe I can help you out after all you are my beloved sister." Is he a psychic now? How the hell he can read my mind? Should I tell him? I know I can trust him, he has never been wrong about something like this before. But on second thought maybe not, he will mocking me for sure!

"You know Sakura; you better get rid off that thought of yours, you should trust you're lovely brother more you know. I know everything that's on your mind. And I'm not going to mock you or tease you or hit you or laughing at you, just tell me what your problem is." I mentally sigh at defeat slowly looking at him and started to open my mouth.

"Promise you won't laugh or teasing me?"

"I'm Promise!"

"Well you see… Tomoyo-chan said that she can come with me to the Syaoran concert tonight, I know she busy and I know her not lying about it but…" I mumbled slowly with hesitation in my voice.

"But?" he repeated, but with question tone.

"But, I forgot that the ticket was in her baby blue hand bag and just an hour ago her flight to London had taken off and she always brings that bag with her. Now I can't go to concert…" I make sure to said it in really low voice but still make sure that Touya could hear me as well.

"That's all? And off all people you still remember him? More likely you still LOVE him?" I looked at him confused sign plaster on to my face.

"What about it? I do still like him do you have a problem with what?" once again I almost yelled to him.

"Only because of that you looked so down? God Sakura! If you wanted a ticket to Syaoran concert you could just tell me. You know that's not big deal and now I don't really mind it and I know you would do everything to see that brat again even though it's already three years since he and his family moved out to Hongkong. Who ever thought that brat would become an idol less than one year."

He doesn't mind? But in the past they were always fighting whenever they meet and now Touya seem to care about him.

"Touya, since when you care about Syaoran?" I asked shocked.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea okay! It's not like I care about him or whatsoever, I only care about you. Wait here." He went up stairs and then I heard sound of door open and close again. He back with a gold ticket in his hand and then handed it to me.

"The golden ticket? But how? I thought you don't like or it's more like you hate Syaoran enough not to go to his concert!" I almost lost my voice when I saw the golden ticket with number four in it, it was a front sit a VIP one.

"You will either take it or give it back to me?" he offered and ignoring my questions.

"I WILL take it! What about you, touya? This is yours right? You know its cost so much to get this golden ticket, they only sell 10 of these!" as fast as the wind I took that ticket, this is my luckiest day!

"You can say I have my way, by the way I have two anyway so its fine to give one to you and that ticket was free. Somebody I know give it's to me yesterday."

"So the one I'm holding is for Yukito?" I asked in low voice.

"It is but he can't come so you can take his place." He said that as he winked at me I smile and thanked him. "Not so fast hon, you still have to pay for the ticket" he continued.

"But you said you get it for free and now why should I pay?" he nodded but a very big grin was plaster on his face. I should have known he's evil!

"Well, it will cost you seven chores." I blinked twice.

"Sure! No problem! I'll do it." that was easier than I thought; well maybe Touya has a good side after all. After that Touya was grinning all day long, maybe he has lost his mind but I don't really care about that right now. The next day at seven in the morning I woke up in my own, it's not that I slept well the truth is I couldn't really sleep. Every 4 hours my eyes opened on its own, I guess this is really a habit of mine when I'm nervous or have a feeling that something bad will happen.

"The concert starts at one PM, what I should do now?" I mumbled to myself as I walk to the closet wishing to find something cute to wear. I managed to get what I want, a white long sleeve shirt and a milk pink short jumper suit, pale pink stocking over knee. Not long after that I heard someone knocking at my room door.

"Yes? What is it Touya?"

"Sakura, I'm leaving now. My friends just called me asking for help and your breakfast is getting cold if you do not come down now." With that he leaves the house. I sighed and when down to the dining room. My eyes sparkle when I spotted the pancake with chocolate and strawberry topping on it along with a glass of orange juice.

"Today will be a happy day!"

~ccs~ccs~ccs~ccs~

Today I may had a nice start but it's only at eleven AM but many people has already gather at the Tokyo dome, even a big place like this feel so small when more than seventy thousand spectators gather.

I was lucky that I found my seat easily. It was the front row seat; I can see the stage clearly unlike others seats. Since I have arrived here I haven't spot Touya, I wonder where he could be? Maybe he still at his friend place, well he have never really like concert anyway. In my row there are only five seats that taken include me and the other five are empty I think the number is; one, five, six, nine and ten. I'm surprised that the back seats are full and even many people can't get a ticket, maybe golden ones are really expensive.

The concert begins and I nearly drop my jaw when I saw Touya there! And he is playing the bass? I know Touya had many part time jobs but never cross my mind that he has this kind of job! And this morning he told me that he going to help his friend! When he gets home I WILL ask him!

Syaoran finally came out from the back stage; he was wearing a simple white Tuxedo Jacket, vest with six silver buttons and pant for the tie he using red, blood red in color. Simple yet cool just like his image.

Everybody scream like crazy fans when he started dancing as the music plays, good thing is I remember all his songs from the old ones until the latest songs. I sang along with him and smile when his eyes met mine. God his smiles are so sweet I love it very much! I love Syaoran so much, well everybody love him but my feeling for him is not as simple as fans love, he is my first love I'm not sure if he remember or not but we were from the same Elementary school and junior high, we were also always in the same class. I'm not sure if he remembers me or not the only thing I know is one hundred percent he has already forget about me. I looked at my foot trying to clear my mind from the past then I heard a loud scream from behind, I looked at the stage and my eyes were wide open. Right in front of me Syaoran was standing with a gentle smile on his face, he raise his hand giving some signal and music start, the music that I never heard before but when he began to sing I realized something. This song the one he once sing when we in second grade in junior high before he had to move out.

_(Look over here Cherry  
Not over there Cherry  
No matter when it is, my wish never reaches you_

_Here and there cherry  
it's unclear which way it is Cherry  
I call your name, shaken and puzzled)_

The way he sings that song just like he tried to call me.

__

(Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to snatch you away  
to protect that smile,  
I'd risk my life)  


He dance smoothly as the music played softly.

_(I like you Cherry  
It's not a lie Cherry  
My feelings are just getting stronger_

Come here for a while Cherry  
Because I'll be waiting Cherry  
Your skin, it's so smooth

I hate it when they touch you  
You naively let others flirt with you  
That sweet and sour part of you  
Leave it behind (Shadow)

Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to tell you  
If you wished for it  
No matter what place it is, I'll bring you there

Look over here Cherry  
Not over there Cherry  
No matter when it is, my wish never reaches you

Here and there Cherry  
It's unclear which way it is Cherry  
I call your name, shaken and puzzled

It's no good, it's not a bargain sale  
Irritated, I have to make sure I win  
What a waste of your round and flushed face (Shadow)

Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to snatch you away  
To protect that smile,  
I'd risk my life

Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to tell you  
If you wished for it  
No matter what place it is, I'll bring you there

I want to love without getting hurt  
I want to love without getting hurt)

Now I'm sure, very sure, about this song. Is he trying to tell me something or maybe is just my imaginations?

When I looked away from him, he jumped off from the stage and walked toward me.

"I finally see you again! I hope you still remember Me." he whispered, everybody scream at his unexpected behavior. I was speechless and my body petrified, he smiled at my shocked reactions and he got back to the stage.

Does he remember me? And now he wants to know if I still remember him or not.

_(Without calling it love nor knowing my dreams, I gazed at you  
Forever and ever and ever, always_

Too shy… the passing seasons To say… if we take a breath  
Those bright days will soon be revived

Too shy… each time our eyes meet To say… as if I'm bothered  
Your gently laughing face was so grown-up

Without ever coming into contact (yeah) I still can't forget you  
This is the last time I'll ever love anyone this much, that's how I felt

Without calling it love nor knowing my dreams, I gazed at you  
Forever and ever and ever, always

You don't say anything, don't know anything, don't hear anything  
You disappeared far away and are alone…  


_Too shy… if I reached out my hand To say… even though you were there  
I was so shy that it seems sad_

Before I say any words (yeah) if I tell you my feelings  
We could be together now in a different pattern  


_Without calling it love nor knowing my dreams, I gazed at you  
Forever and ever and ever, why?_

You don't try to talk to me, you don't lie, you don't wait for me  
you disappeared far away and are alone…

Uh… Like it or not, forever… Like it or not, forever…  
Like it or not… I love you, I need you, I want you, even now  
I miss you, heart, I love you, just as you are

Without calling it love nor knowing my dreams, I gazed at you  
Forever and ever and ever, always

You don't say anything, don't know anything, don't hear anything  
You disappeared far away and are alone…

Uh… Like it or not, forever… Like it or not, forever…  
Like it or not… I love you, I need you, I want you, goodbye …)

Suddenly I remembered what Tomoyo-chan always said to me about "_Li-kun loves you Sakura; He has been trying to told you ever since elementary school_." And of course that time I don't believe her but now I think I will.

That is the last song he sings before he disappeared into the mist from the dry ice, and when the mist is gone Syaoran was nowhere to be found. I walked aimlessly don't know what to do, should I go home and wait for Touya or just wandering around hoping to find Touya but the chance I also meet syaoran also high, after he whispered those words I feel too shy to meet him. Alas I choose to just go home and start to make dinner it's already five and I don't want to be late.

~ccs~ccs~ccs~ccs~

Because right now father had to go to a site, I only have to cook for two people. Since its summer and it's only me and Touya I think curry with vegetables and some mix fruits juice will do. After I have gathered all the ingredients I started cooking, it took me around thirty minutes to finish. I waited for Touya to arrived but it's was already seven pm and still there no sign of Touya, I then end up eating alone. Just when I finish someone was knocking on the front door.

"Weird, I'm pretty sure if is Touya, he has his own key." I walked slowly to the front door making sure to not make a sound. "What if is father? No, he said he will back next week." I swallow my saliva, afraid if it is someone dangerous there. I peeked through the window and was relieved to see Touya on the other side and someone was with him, I'm not sure who is was but my heart begins to beat fast. I heard some voices before my hand touched the door knob.

"Why are you here again? I told you right not to go near Sakura again." It was Touya voice.

"I told you didn't I? I missed her so much! I want to meet her." Said the other voice, I'm not sure who's voice is that but it was really familiar to me.

"I knew it, bring her to your concert was a bad idea after all." Before I knew what was going on my hand had moved on its own and open the door.

"Sakura!" someone called my name and hugged me tightly.

"Hey brat! I told you to not touch her!" Touya was yelling on the background. I was stun and was not moving at all.

"What's going on? Syaoran what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the concert?" I asked without even knowing what I have said.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. I'm actually hungry right now, is there any food left?" Touya answered me with a half angry tone.

"Yeah, I made curry."I reply. "Could you stop hugging me now?" I continued trying to hide my blushing face.

"Ah, Sorry but I'm really glad to see you again Sakura." Now I know who he is.

"Sya…Syaoran?" I whispered and he smiled at me.

"Please come in I'm sure you're hungry too right?" He smiled again and walked into the dining room while I closed the door. When I arrived at the kitchen I saw a really familiar scene. Touya was eating and Syaoran just sit cross of Touya, they were having a staring contest. I chuckled and which made them looked at me.

"Do you want some curry to Syaoran?" I offered to him. He nodded and I prepared a plate of curry for him.

"I know it! You'll never forget about me. Touya said to me that you had already forgotten about me and that had made me really sad." I was surprised to hear something like that coming from Syaoran, but I had quickly recovered.

"Well you know very well that forgetting everything about you is the hardest thing to do, but I've never thought that you will remember me. I was like the last person on this earth to be remembered by someone like you." And now it's Syaoran turn to be surprise—no, he was shocked.

"There's no way I can for—"before he could finish his sentence Touya cut him.

"Hey, you guys I'm here too you know." Suddenly Touya spoke and making me and Syaoran almost jump out from our seat.

"Hmm, right, I understand I will leave you guys alone but remember brats if you TOUCH her YOU will be WISHING you were NEVER BORN to this planet." That was scary. The way he threaten Syaoran was just like a predator cornering his prey, with that he left the room.

"Sakura I want you to listen to my new song, will you listen to it for me?"  
"Umm sure why not, I'd love to hear it." I replied smiling.

"The title is perfume." he said before singing.

_(The fragrance I spotted in the afternoon hallway_

_The premonition of sweet danger_

_My listless mode is killed within second_

_My urges come up_

_My eyes record the information the way we almost meet_

_The length of your hair, the sparkle of your eyes, the sharp line of your chest_

_The image you left behind is so clear_

_So tantalizing but out of reach_

_The fragrance of perfume you left behind_

_Drives me crazy_

_No! No! woh! woh! Woh! _

_I want to feel it_

_The sweet, sweet dangerous feel of you_

_I want to devote myself to that choking scent_

_I want to get to know you deeper and deeper_

_The light and shadows slowly getting closer_

_I want to feel it_

_More of the sweet, sweet dangerousness of you_

_I want you to tell me what kind f kiss you like_

_I want to mix with you hotter and hotter_

_Because I understand what I should do_

_I want to have you someday_

_I wanna feel the love)_

"That was a beautiful song." I praise him.

"Sakura, do you understand what does this song means?" He asked me, I shake my head.

"Well, it's about how much I want you; I want you to be mine alone. I've been trying to tell you since the concert in Mayonaka shadow boys' song, I wanted you to always look at me and never look away. In Too Shy song I want to tell you that when I was a little I was too shy to tell you how I feel about you and now I finally can do this. Sakura I love you so much, I know I hurt you in the past by leaving you behind. But I want to make it up for it. Please forgive me." I was speechless; more like don't know what to say. Out of no where Syaoran had press his lip on mine, it was a gentle kiss.

"Please answer me this Sakura, Will you marry me?" he had kneeled down before me, my right hand on his left hand.

"Syaoran we still in high school that mean we're underage to marry." I protested with a soft voice.

"It's not that, what I want is when we get older maybe in twenties and when we are sure that we're ready, so would you do me the honor?" I don't know what to say to that, this is too sudden my mind had gone blank I couldn't think of anything else. The next thing I know is that we were in my room and Syaoran was kissing me hard.

"Ah? No… hmmm." I moaned while his lip covered mine. I tried to push him away but he moved my hand placed them above my head and with he's other hand placed above mine to prevent my hands from escaped.

"Mm…mmm" I tried to pull back but I couldn't.

"Mmm" he groaned in a low voice. He tried to insert his tongue in my mouth, I panic but he tried to calm me down. Once again I tried to escape but I couldn't he was holding me tight but was still gentle as well.

"Mmm…Aaaah…." I need air and I had already loss my strength to resist. I open my eyes wide when I feel something touching my breast. When I looked down Syaoran's hand grab one of my breast and massage it slowly, I close my eyes and tried to not moan loudly. He took his chances and controls my body.

"Aaah…" suddenly he lifts his head up and there is a string of saliva between us.

"Ooh…Aaah" finally I can breathe I really need air.

"What are you doing Syaoran! Touya is in next room, he can hear us!" I protested but that didn't seem to work on him.

"I doubt that Touya would suddenly show up here, he might already fall a sleep you know." He smirks a little.

"What are you—don't tell me you poison him!" I yelled at him.  
"Of course not you idiot! I would never do something like that, even though I hate him, but I wouldn't do such thing because I still have a heart you know."  
"So why would you say something like that?" I asked again.

"Because he was dead tired that's why!" I blink for a few times. Once again Syaoran hug me but this time he was so gentle and soft. I feel his lip touch my neck.  
"Syaoran… that tickle… please get off." I moan from his touches.

"Syaoran?"

"….."Silent.  
"Syaoran?" I called again. I tried to look at him. If I can move my hand I want to do the palm face emotion because right now Syaoran is sleeping on my bed and above my body while hugging me. I don't know what to do. I tried to push him but he was too heave. I gave up and tried to sleep after the weird events happening today.

~ccs~ccs~ccs~ccs~

So? How is it?  
do you like it? Or dislike it?  
I hope you guys like it .  
please REVIEW because more REVIEW I get MORE story I write (maybe when I ready will be rated (anything you want!)  
once again thank you so much for reading and please REVIEW~

For the song it's not mine it's Yamada Ryosuke and HEY SAY JUMP songs :D  
english translation ver.  
- Mayonaka Shadow boys

-Too shy  
- Perfume.  
are belong to HSJ :D


End file.
